


Mistakes are made (Lancelot)

by Weirdo_Girl1066



Series: Stories I come up with at random moments in time. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_Girl1066/pseuds/Weirdo_Girl1066
Summary: just a Lancelot fanfic  just came up with, this is the first chapter and im not sure what to think of it, if i dont like it ill probrably just delete this :/





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a Lancelot fanfic just came up with, this is the first chapter and im not sure what to think of it, if i dont like it ill probrably just delete this :/

Lance whined softly as he rose from his bed, the castle alarms blaring in his ears, he had used his ear muffs last night so the alarms woke him this time round, getting up he got into his paladin armour and grabbed his bayard and ran to the bridge, knowing it was a drill.  
"Hey guys, whats the sitch?" he called out as he ran into the main control room where everyone else was but as he reached them, he knew something was up but wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. 'if its to do with my birthday then they're a bit late seeing as it was last week' he thought bitterly which made him realise that whatever was up with the rest of the team could not be good.  
"It's nice to see you finally joined us Lance" Allura hissed venomously, causing for Lance to flinch as it reminded him too much of his father whenever he was drunk or when Lance was in trouble for something that his siblings did.  
"We have some news for you Lance" Pidge told him with a sombre expression on their face  
"Well whatever it is spit it out then" Lance spoke with a bluntness that shocked the rest of the team, what caused for him to speak like that? they wondered, but the reason behind his bluntness was because he had finally had enough of always being berated by the rest of the team or whenever something went wrong during a mission he was always blamed for it, and even if he did something good during missions, he was never praised for it as the rest always found something that he could have done better and the final reason being how they always talked about Lance like he wasn't there even though he could hear them as clear as day, the only person on board the ship that praised him after missions or saw Lance as an equal was Coran.  
"We found Matt a couple days ago" Shiro started  
"And we thought it would be best if Matt became the blue paladin" Allura finished with no remorse or care about how Lance would feel about it.  
"Oh, OK i get it, its because he's much better than me in every single way isn't it?" he responded before continuing, not letting them speak "its because he doesn't fail on missions, hes actually worth something to the team and he practically has something in common with the rest of the team AND he doesn't make jokes when there's dire situation at hand" he hissed bitterly, he had a feeling that he and rest of the team but he didn't think that they would want to replace him.  
"That's exactly why" Allura told him.

He just nodded, he didn't know what to do now, but the one thing that he did know was that he wanted to get away as soon as he possibly could and with that he walked away, heading to his room to get changed and to pack his things, he decided he would leave when no one was watching, if they didn't want him as a paladin then what was fine by him but he wouldn't stay around, he decided he would do the last thing they would expect him to do.

He would join the galran empire, that way Voltron would realise their mistakes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter two, i hope you all enjoy ^~^

Lance sighed as he waited for everyone to go to bed, but knowing the likes of Shiro and Kieth they would probably check on everyone else before going to bed themselves, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps he knew that his suspicions were correct. The knock on his door startled him from his thoughts.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Lance snapped at whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Its me" came the voice of Shiro before he continued "I was just making sure you were in your room" he told him before walking away from the door to go check on the others.

Once Lance knew that it was safe and that everyone was asleep, he quietly grabbed his bag which had what little he brought with him and another bag that had enough food to last him a while, he grabbed his armour and his bayard before walking into the lounge where he placed them on the couch, after this he quietly made his way to where the escape pods were located and got into one, placing his bags down, he closed the door to the pod, locked and set the coordinates to a planet he knew was taken by the galra, he just hoped he would make it to the planet before he ran out of oxygen, food and water, and with that he was off, once he was a good distance away from the castle he finally fell into a quiet and peaceful slumber.

Hours later, he was awoken to the sound of someone try to contact him- it was Pidge, giving a deep sigh of aggravation he answered anyways, only to find that it wasn't Pidge but that it was Allura instead and did she look angry, very angry at that but in Lance's mind she had no right to be angry at Lance for leaving, if anything she should be happy, but of course like always he messed up somewhere, he thought bitterly.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Allura yelled at him through the castle communication system

"I'm getting as far away as i possibly can from you and the others" he told, his voice laced thickly with venom

"GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" She scolded, not bothering to listen to his explanation

"why?just so i can be a stand in for Matt if he gets hurt or severely injured? so you and Shiro can continue to point out all of my flaws and not give some form of praise for when i do something good? or so that you and the others can continue to push me around and not have me try to stand up for myself?" he snapped with such hatred in his voice that it made Allura flinch back from the camera when she did, Lance noticed that the rest of the team where there and this made him scowl at everyone before continuing "i hope your all proud of yourselves because trust me when i say this; swapping Matt for me because you think he's better will be the worst mistake you've ever made" he hissed before disconnecting from the call, he sighed in annoyance as he knew that the only reason Allura had contacted him in the first place was to yell at him and to get him to go back but he knew better, he knew she only wanted him there so he could be Matt's replacement and he didn't want that so he's left and he doesn't want to come back, if anything he won't go back, even if they begged and pleaded with him, yet despite this he had the feeling that they would attempt to track him down to take him back to the castle, with this thought in mind Lance fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story and im sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been busy with college work.

About an hour or so later Lance woke up again, more refreshed and energized than what he normally would be, smiling softly he set about sending a transmission to the nearest galran ship which wasn't far away.

"Hello, this is Lance McClain, ex-paladin of Voltron requesting landing on your ship" he spoke into the com with confidence as his ship slowly got closer to the ship, and when he was close enough, someone requested to communicate with him and when he answered, he did not expect to see Prince Lotor on the other end of the call, he had simply thought it was Allura wanting to yell at him or even beg him to come back.

"Hello Blue Paladin" Lotor started the conversation, his voice void of any emotion, clearly displeased that he was talking to an ex-paladin of Voltron.

"Hello Lotor, may I have permission to land?" he responded,his voice also void of emotion.

"Why do you wish to land? So you can become a prisoner and destroy the empire from the inside out? I think not"he snarled

"No, I wish to land so I can join the enpire, team Voltron have belittled and berated me for long enough and I have had enough, ontop of that they have decided to replace me for an ex-prisoner of the empire, so no, I am not wanting to be a prisoner of the Galra Empire who tears it down from the inside but rather an ally, I know their next moves and I can give you the details but I can only do that if you allow me to be one of your generals so I can help you take down voltron" he answered with a scowl. Lotor smiled at this as he realised that everything Lance had said, he meant.

"Permission to land, I shall have you brought to my quarters once you are out of the pod" he nodded before ending the call.


End file.
